Love after marriage
by lee tiehyun
Summary: bisakah sahabat menjadi kekasih atau sahabat menjadi suami ,, apa aku bisa menjadi sahabat plus suami ,, atau hanya penganggum dia ,, yeoja yang ku cintai yang hanya kulihat ,
1. Chapter 1

Love after Marriage chap 1 / kyumin

Title : Love After Marriage

Chap : 1 - ?

Genre : Romantis / drama / Genderswitch

Cast : kyumin forever

Author : tie - kyumin

{ Normal Pov }

Seorang namja yang turun dari mobilnya yang berhenti didepan Perusahaan Golden yang berbisniskan mobil-mobil yang sedang tren . Dia tidak mengeluarkan senyum sama sekali dan tidak sedikit angkuh . Siapa yang tidak kenal dia , anak kedua dari pasangan kim heechul dan hankyung . Anak pertama mereka Kim Siwon .Semua mata tertuju padanya . seorang kim kyuhyun baru pertama kali ke kantor kalau bukan urusan uang dia tidak akan mau itu . ya , namanya Kim Kyuhyun . Sesampainya didepan ruang Presiden , dengan cepat kyuhyun membuka handle pintu .

" appa , kenapa appa memblokir semua kartu kreditku " kata kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit marah .

" itu kesalahanmu " jawab hankyung . kyuhyun tidak terima appanya memblokir Atm-nya tanpa sepengetahuan dia .

" appa , sekali ini saja " rayu kyuhyun

" kyu , kau terlalu boros ... kalau kau mau uang , kau bisa bekerja " selama ini kyuhyu dan appanya tidak pernah akur . dia muak karena kalau berdebat dengan appanya dia akan kalah .

Selama ini kyuhyun tidak pernah ikut andil . yang ia kerjakan selama ini berhura-hura , menghabisi harta appanya . Karena tidak berhasil merayu appanya , kyuhyun mencoba merayu hyungnya , Kim siwon . kyuhyun berjalan belok kiri dan ke lorong kanan ke ruangan General Manager . Pasti hyungnya akan membantunya . Karena selama ini siwon selalu patuh pada hankyung dan hangkyung pasti akan menuruti keinginan siwon .

Kyuhyun masuk tanpa mengetuk sama sekali

" kyu , kalau kau mau masuk ingat ketuk pintu dulu " ingat siwon pada saat kyuhyun duduk dikursi tamu

"ehm baiklah ... ! " Ucap kyuhyun . dia melirik hyungnya . sibuk ! sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang enggak penting baginya, tapi bagi siwon itu penting . makanya kyuhyun tidak mau bekerja di kantor appanya

" Hyung aku mau ... " ucapan kyuhyun berhenti begitu seorang yeoja masuk kedalam ruangan , terlebih dulu yeoja itu tak lupa mengetuk pintu . yeoja itu mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang tak lupa jas hitam melekat di badannya yang sangat pas di badannya .

" Sungmin ? " kata kyuhyun heran melihat sungmin tepat berada dihadapannya . yeoja yang bernama sungmin mengeluarkan senyumnya dan meletakkan dokumen ke atas meja .

" kyu , aku keluar dulu ! " sapa sungmin . kyuhyun mengangguk dan terkejutnya belum hilang .

" Sejak kapan sungmin bekerja disini hyung ? " tanya kyuhyun saat sungmin sudah keluar dari ruangannya . siwon hanya diam dan menaikkan bahunya .

Sungmin adalah sahabatnya sejak smp . selama ini mereka sering bertemu . tapi sungmin tidak pernah memberitahu padanya bahwa dia bekerja di kantor appanya . belum lagi sungmin adalah mantan pacar siwon . Sungmin diam kalau masalah pribadi .

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku bahwa kau bekerja di sini ? " tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang sekarang mereka berada di atas atap kantor . sungmin menghela napas dalam – dalam .

" rupanya kau harus tahu pribadiku , kyu ? " tanya balik sungmin . dia tidak suka kalau ada seseorang mencampuri urusannya termasuk sahabatnya .

Kyuhyun mentap sungmin dan sekarang giliran dia menghela napas. Ucapan sungmin membuat hatinya sakit

" Setidaknya kau cerita padaku , aku sahabatmu " sungmin membuang mukanya dan tersenyum

" Sahabat ? kyu ,,,ini sudah waktunya aku kembali kedalam " sungmin melirik jam tanganya berwarna pink .

Sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun begitu saja . dia tidak bisa berbicara pada siapapun sekarang . hatinya belum terima untuk mengeluarkan semua yang terjadi . sungmin ingin sendiri dulu . tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun sungmin menitikkan air mata .

{ Sungmin Pov }

Kyuhyun menemui aku saat aku berada di ruang istirahat . dia mengajakku ke atas atap . sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi karena tatapan mata semua karyawan yang ada disini membuat aku risih . aku mengikutinya kemana yang ingin ditujunya . aku tahu dia marah padaku .

Dia yang memulai pembicaraan dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan – pertanyaan konyol yang hanya kutanggapi dengan kata sentimen

Aku lebih terkejut saat dia mengatakan kata sahabat . kalau dia sahabatku kenapa dia tidak pernah membantu aku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku pada hyungnya , siwon . kenapa juga dia tidak mau memukuli siwon saat siwon tidak peduli aku dan mementingkan pekerjaannya . aku tahu itu mustahil mengingat mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik .

Sudah dua bulan hubungan aku dengan siwon kandas . kalau boleh jujur aku masih mencintainya . tapi dia menjadikanku prioritas ketiga , dari pekerjaan dan urusan kekantor . aku muak ! aku minta putus dan dia setuju

Mobil sedan berwarna biru berhenti dihadapanku . kyuhyun membuka kaca jendela dan aku terpaksa masuk karena posisi kami sekarang berada ditengah jalan . aku tahu sifat kyuhyun , kalau aku tidak masuk dia akan mengklakson mobil karena nekat .

{ Normal Pov }

" sungmin kau mau makan apa ? " kata kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan mereka berdua.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku , kyu " sungmin tetap pada pendiriannya . kyuhyun memberhentikannya mobilnya

" sungmin gwenchanayo ? "

" ani " jawab sungmin dengan cepat

Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan sikap sungmin karena selama sungmin tidak pernah bersikap aneh .

{ kyuhyun Pov }

Aku heran dengan sikapnya , apa dia masih sedih atas putusnya dia dengan siwon . tapi yang ku dengar dari siwon hyung , sungminlah yang memilih mundur .

Kutatap wajahnya dan dia mengalihkan mukanya keluar jendela .

' sungmin , jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku .. lupakan dia .. dan liatlah yang lain karena ada yang sebaik darinya ... kalau tetap tidak bisa liat aku ' kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik sungmin keluar .

" kyu ,, waeyo ? " terkejut sungmin , karena kyuhyun menarik tangannya tanpa permisi dulu

Ku pegang erat tangannya. . dia meringis kesakitan .

' sungmin mianhae , aku tak sanggup kau sedih terus ' lagi – lagi kata isi hatiku tak akan terucap ,,

' Plak ''

{ Sungmin Pov }

Pegangan tangan kyuhyun membuat tanganku sakit , di terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang melihat . airmata sudah membasahi kedua pipiku . kulirik tanganku ada bekas merah disana . semakin lama dia mengeratkan tanganku . Aku harus bisa mensejajarkan posisiku padanya . dengan sekuat tenaga aku menyamakan posisi . dan aku berhasil !

Dengan hentakkan tanganku yang kuat membuat pegangannya terlepas. Panas tanganku yang kurasa dan entah kenapa tangan ini begitu cepat menempel di tangannya

" Plak " aku enggak berani menatapnya . dia terdiam dan dan bekas tanganku terlihat di wajah putihnya .

" Mianhae " ucapku dengan nada bersalah .

{ Pov End }

Sungmin dan kyuhyun terdiam . mereka berdua menenggelamkan pikiran masing-masing . kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau sungmin akan menamparnya . tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahi sungmin . kesalahan ada pada dirinya . mengapa dia terlalu jahat menarik tangan sungmin . kyuhyun menganggap sungmin menamparnya hanya kekesalannya pada siwon yang merupakan hyungnya . dan dia pantas mendapatkan itu .

" kyu ,, mianhae " ujar sungmin . dengan cepat kyuhyun memeluk sungmin . dan air mata membahasi pipi sungmin .

" menangislah sepuasnya , jangan ditahan " sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bidang dada kyuhyun dalam posisi berdiri .

Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya , dia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan kyuhyun .

" aku ingin kau seperti sungmin yang dulu " kyuhyun menaruh kepala sungmin di bahu nya . saat ini mereka berada di taman , duduk di bangku panjang . taman yang begitu enak dipandang taman yang ada bunga mawar dan air pancur yang membuat taman ini seperti surga .

" sungmin yang selalu tersenyum , tidak pernah sedih dan ceria selalu , arraseo ! " kata kyuhyun seperti nada seperti memerintah sungmin .

' aku ingin kau melupakan dia , dan lihatlah diriku betapa aku mencintaimu , sungmin ' bthin kyuhyun

" kyu , gomawo untuk hari ini , kau sahabat yang kusayangi "

Hanya seorang sahabat dimata mu sungmin , aku ingin lebih dari sahabat . apa kau tidak merasa selama ini perhatian ku hanya padamu . hanya kau yang bisa menerima ku seperti orang biasa . sekarang giliran kyuhyun yang berubah pikirannya melayang .

" kyu , waeyo ? " sungmin melihat reaksi kyuhyun menjadi pendiam .

" ani , sungmin yuk " kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke sungmin . sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun sambil bergandengan tangan .

" dua ice cream , rasa stawberry and coklat " pesan kyuhyun pada penjual es . sekarang ice sudah berada di tangan mereka . dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil .

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap merek dengan nada kecemburuan

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love After Marriage

Chapter : 2

Author : Lee tie-hyun

Cast : cho kyuhyun , lee sungmin , choi siwon

Warning : ini fict saya buat gwenderswitch , and marga kyuhyun , sungmin dan siwon saya buat marga kim . fanfic ini 100 % milik saya . baiklah mari ke story nya

Gomawo sudah mau baca fanfic yang mau baca . yang mau review silahkan author akan sangat dan berharap .cuap-cuapnya udah dulu ah ...!

Hanya seorang sahabat dimata mu sungmin , aku ingin lebih dari sahabat . apa kau tidak merasa selama ini perhatian ku hanya padamu . hanya kau yang bisa menerima ku seperti orang biasa . sekarang giliran kyuhyun yang berubah pikirannya melayang .

" _kyu , waeyo ?_ " sungmin melihat reaksi kyuhyun menjadi pendiam .

" _ani , sungmin yuk _" kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke sungmin . sungmin mengikuti kyuhyun sambil bergandengan tangan .

" _dua ice cream , rasa stawberry and coklat _" pesan kyuhyun pada penjual es . sekarang ice sudah berada di tangan mereka . dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil .

Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan nada kecemburuan

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Chapter 2

" _Kyu gomawo _" sungmin menghela napas . sekarang perasaan agak lumayan .

" _ingat kau harus tersenyum selalu_ " kyuhyun mengacak rambut sungmin .

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kyuhyun . kalau sungminm cemburut kyuhyun akan refleks melakukan hal itu . begitu juga sungmin dia tidak marah saat sungmin mengacak rambutnya selama belum sakit .

" _kyu aku ingin tanya satu hal pada mu _" kyuhyun menatap sungmin . sungmin menghela napas

" _berubahlah ! jangan seperti anak kecil .. pikirkan masa depanmu jangan berharap pada siapapun ,,, aku ingin sahabat yang kusayangi bisa bekerja tidak tergantung pada appa ataupun siapapun _" kyuhyun tersenyum .

" _baiklah ,, akan kupikirkan ! pulang yuk _" ajak kyuhyun . sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama karena dekat dengan sungmin . melihat sungmin sudah kedinginan dia tidak tega akan hal itu .

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan sungmin . dan itu yang dilakukan dua sahabat kalau mereka jalan-jalan . tetapi nsejak sungmin pacaran dengan siwon . sungmin jarang berjalan dengan kyuhyun . kyuhyun jaga jarak demi hyungnya . sekarang mereka berdua tidak ada kaitan dan mereka seperti akan melakukan hal yang dulu .

Kyuhyun senang karena sungmin sudah bisa melepaskan siwon . sedangkan sungmin dia sudah bisa merelakan siwon karena ini keputusan yang dipilihnya tapi tidak bagi yang ada diseberang sana dia merasa sedih dengan apa yang dilihatnya

.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

" _wonnie kau sudah pulang chagi_ " tanya yeoja paruh baya yang berada diruang tamu

" _umma ,, kau belum tidur_ " siwon melihat ummanya dan duduk disamping ummanya

" _ani .. bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau kedua putraku belum pulang_ " siwon menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu sang umma . selama ini dia sibuk bekerja dan melupakan ummanya .

" _Kamu kenapa chagi_ ? " merasa putra pertamanya berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Siwon tidak pernah bersikap seperti anak kecil berbeda dengan kyuhyun dia selalu di manja pada siapapun . makanya heechul lebih sayang dengan kyuhyun sedangkan tan hangeng lebih sayang dengan siwon karena kerja keras siwon

" _aku ingin seperti kyuhyun umma . ingin sedikit seperti anak kecil _"

heechul tersenyum . dia yakin siwon punya masalah . ummanya tahu siwon dan sungmin pacaran dan tahu juga hubungan mereka sudah putus . ummanya tidak menyalahkan siapapun . karena wajar seorang yeoja ingin diperhatikan .

" _chagi bolehkah umma bertanya padamu_ "

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

" _appa dan umma berencana untuk menjodohkan sungmin dengan kyuhyun _"

Siwon menatap tidak percaya . mungkin ini salah dengar . tunggu tapi aku tidak salah dengar

" _umma apa ini benar ?_ "

"_siwon ,,,,,,, mianhae bukan— _"

" _umma ,, aku dan sungmin sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa jadi terserah umma_ " potong siwon

Kalau boleh dikatakan siwon tidak senang dengar ucapan ummanya . mungkin ada maksud tertentu . muka siwon berubah menjadi pucat

**.**

**.**

**.**

{ Siwon Pov }

" _umma ,, aku sepertinya masih ada urusan .. aku kekamar dulu_ " kataku berusaha agar setenang mungkin . umma menatapku sedih

Kalau boleh tolong hentikan perjodohan ini , jebal ! aku mencintainya tapi aku melupakan dia demi perusahaan . melihat keakraban kyuhyun dan sungmin aku merasa mereka cocok . apa aku harus mengalah demi adikku ...

Sesampai dikamar ku buka pintu dengan gerakan lemah . biasanya aku tidak pernah selemah ini . kalau bisa dikatakan saat aku putus sama sungmin aku biasa saja , tapi , sekarang saat umma mengatakan mereka akan menjodohkan kyuhyun dengan sungmin ,, aku merasa tubuh ku melayang semuanya

Kubuka jas ku

Ting,,,,

Barang kecil jatuh dilantai dari saku jasku . aku jongkok dan duduk di bawah tempat tidaur dengan memegang barang yang sangat indah . seharusnya barang ini sudah ada dipakainya . tapi ,, ini malah ada padaku

Kyuhyun sepertinya mencintai sungmin . jadi teringat apa yang kulihat beberapa jam yang lalu

**Flashback**

Dengan perasaan senang karena hari ini aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mantan yeojachinguku , aku mampir ke toko perhiasaan dan memilih barang yang sangat pas untuk minta maaf . aku memilih cincin putih yang bermotif permata yang dialasi dengan gambar love kecil .saat aku menuju parkir mobil aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal

" _kyu ,, mianhae _" aku mendekati mereka

" _menangislah sepuasnya , jangan ditahan_ " aku sedih selama ini membuat dia menangis dan sok tegar dihadapanku

Aku ingin mengantikan kyuhyun . aku yang memeluk sungmin dan mengatakan saranghae

Melihat mereka berpelukan sebenarnya aku tidak suka . aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyi oleh kyuhyun selama ini . aku cemburu … karena sungmin berada dipelukan kyuhyun …

Aku membatalkan niat biarlah sungmin tenang dulu dan besok aku akan menceritakan semua pasca hubungan ku dengan nya kandas.

**Flashback End**

sekarang besok atau selanjutnya aku harus bagaimana

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

" _appa ,, bolehkah aku bekerja di tempatmu _? " aku melangkah turun dari tangga dan tersenyum melihat keluargaku sudah berkumpul dimeja makan . kyuhyun terdiam saat aku duduk disampingku dan menundukkan kepalanya .

" _pabbo , sejak kapan seorang kim kyuhyun memikirkan masa depan_ " nyegirku padanya .. dia mengerucutkan bibirnya . melihat kelakuannya aku tertawa

" _chullie ,, sepertinya kita harus manggil untuk memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun_ " appa memandang kyuhyun

" _appa ..._ "

Apa mungkin kyuhyun ingin bekerja demi sungmin atau ini untuk sungmin .. aku melanjutkan sarapanku

{ Pov End }

" _appa aku serius_ " kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menggeser kursinya ke belakang

" _sudahlah ,, kalian ini !_ " Marah heechul pada siwon dan hangeng

" _kyunnie serius ,,, ( kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ) ya sudah umma percaya padamu .. siwon buat surat kerja untuknya .. pilih posisi yang mana untuknya _" perintah heechul

" _tapi chagi - _" sanggah hangeng

" _sayang ,, kyunnie mungkin sudah berubah ,, bukankah kau menyuruhnya selama ini untuk bekerja ,, biarkan dia dewasa .._ " kyuhyun tersenyum jahil hari ini dia berhasil membuat appanya kena siraman rohani

" _kyu – kenapa kau tersenyum _" selidik hangeng

" _appa ,, kenapa muka mu pucat dan tidak menyangkal perkataan umma ,, selama ini appa selalu menang di mata kami tapi didepan umma kenapa appa kalah _" kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makananya

" _umma hebat _"kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya

" _kim kyuhyun diam kau -_ "

mereka kembali diam dan melanjutkan sarapan yang hampir selesai .

{ Sungmin Pov }

Perasaan ku sekarang sudah tidak agak tenang . kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi .. dan bersolek sedikit karena aku hari ini presentasi soal kerjasama ahjussi hangeng dengan perusahaan appaku . untuk membuka panti sosial .

Aku jalan menuju dapur karena kamarku di lantai satu aku gak perlu naik atau turun tangga ke dapur . ternyata umma sudah memulai aktifitas biasanya

" _umma ! _" sapaku dan mencium pipi umma

" _chagi ,, apa kau sakit _" tanya umma menatapku heran .. aku memandang tidak mengerti . aku baik-baik saja . mungkin selama ini aku murung jadi agak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan .

" _minnie kau telah mengambil kiss morningku _" ujar seseorang yang berada di balik tembok

" _appa ,, aku kangen sama appa_ " aku memeluk appa karena aku sudah melupakan keluargaku karena keegoisanku

Aku harus belajar menjadi sungmin dulu , sungmin yang periang dan sungmin yang selalu senyum ,, mereka menatapku dengan tajam . belum lagi kalau di lihat dengan adikku ,kim donghae bisa-bisa dia lebih syok ..

" _Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang_ " pamitku padakedua orang tuaku sambil membawa bekal untuk sarapan . karena aku sudah telat

" _kirim salam sama ahjussi hangeng_ " jerit appa padaku .. aku mengangguk

Beginilah keluargaku , kurasa keluarga yang paling humoris adalah keluarga kim yoongwoon dan kim jungsoo . keluarga yang hangat

{ Pov end }

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" _tepuk tangan buat kim sungmin _" kata presedir perusahaan , semua yang ada diruang dengan semangat dan puas dengan hasil sungmin

" _gomawo sungmin ,,, ahjussi sangat senang proyek ini disetujui akhirnya_" sungmin tersenyum

" _ahjussi ini adalah kerja keras kita selama ini_ " sungmin dan hangeng keluar dari ruang meeting dan ikuti oleh siwon

" _kami mengundangmu makan malam , apa sungmin bersedia ?_ " tanya hangkyung hati-hati . sungmin menatap siwon dan menghela napasnya . ingin ditolak tapi tidak mungkin pasti ahjussi dan ahjumma kecewa

" _Baiklah .. akan sungmin usahakan_ " kata sungmin mengambil keputusan

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore . sungmin keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil . sesampai ditempat parkir tak sengaja sungmin bertemu dengan siwon , sungmin meperlambat langkahnya .

" sungmin ... " Panggil siwon . sungmin memberhentikan jalannya

Siwon menghampri sungmin . siwon menunggu sungmin untuk berbicara sesuatu . merka berdua kini bersandar di mobil sedan berwarna pink .

" kau... mau ke rumahku ... ? "kata siwon dengan gugup

Siwon merasa canggung untuk ketemu sungmin . selama mereka putus baru kali ini mereka berbicara pribadi , kalau masalah kantor mereka sering berbicara tapi urusan diluar kantor mereka diam seribu bahasa .

" nde ! apa kau keberatan ? " tanya sungmin balik . siwon menggelengkan kepalanya .

Ddreeet ... dddreeeet ... ddddeeeeertttt ... handphone sungmin bergetar . dia lupa memanggantikan menjadi ringtone

Di layar tertera panggilan dari kyuhyun , sebelum mengangkat sungmin memberi kode tunggu sebentar dengan siwon

" yobo - "

" sungmin , kau hari ke rumahku ? "

" iya ,, ada apa ? "

" bagus ,, kau hari ini harus membuat kimbap untukku " manja kyuhyun

" kyu , aku - "

" jangan membantah , ,, "kyuhyun mematikan telepon . lagi-lagi sungmin menghela napas nya .

Siwon tersenyum getir saat mendengar bahwa itu telepon dari kyuhyun ,

" apa itu dari kyu ? " tanya kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu

" nde ! wonnie aku harus pergi dulu "

" apa untuk kyu "

" aku dan kyuhyun tidak ada kaitannya , dan kalau untuk kyu bukankah tidak menganggumu , aku dan kyuhyun adalah sahabat , sahabat sebelum aku mengenalmu " emosi sungmin . sungmin tidak tahan dengan perkataan siwon yang seakan-akan memojokinya

Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya . dan menyalakan mesin mobil nya .

' sekarang aku bisa melepasin kau sungmin , aku yakin kau akan senang bersama kyuhyun' bathin siwon mentap mobil sungmin yang sudah tidak kelihatan lagi

' siwon pabbo , apa kau tidak merasa bahwa aku masih mencintaimu , tapi entah kenapa perasaanku dengan hatiku masih menolah untuk berbicara padamu . apa ini karena kau menyakiti aku'

" Tobe Continue "


End file.
